


A Halloween to Remember

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: After the war, it's required for every student at Hogwarts to take Muggle Studies and the class gets extra credit for decorating the Muggle Way. Draco and Hermione are paired up. Fluffy Halloween one shot.





	A Halloween to Remember

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

 **Summary:** After the war, it's required for every student at Hogwarts to take Muggle Studies and the class gets extra credit for decorating the Muggle Way. Draco and Hermione are paired up. Halloween one shot.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_October 28th 1998_

After the war that ended on May 2nd, 1998, the Wizarding community all came together to mourn the loss of those who lost their lives and praise the ones who helped save lives and end Voldemort's reign of terror. During this time, Britain received offered help from Wizarding communities from far and wide who came and helped restore everything that had been destroyed starting with Hogwarts, St Mungos and the new and currently improving Ministry of Magic. Because of this, Hogwarts was repaired quickly and was able to open as regularly scheduled, though some sections of the castle were off limits.

The new Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall, immediately sent out letters to new students, returning students and of course, she offered those who missed or didn't complete their seventh year to come back and take their N.E.W.T.s. Hermione eagerly accepted the offer and was disappointed when they learned that Harry and Ron had declined and instead accepted the offer for Auror training without further schooling. She had felt that they had been cheating in some way and using their 'fame' from defeating Voldemort to become Aurors instead of being qualified with N.E.W.T.s, which turned into a huge fight between the three of them and Hermione leaving to find her parents in Australia by herself. Although at the end of the summer, they did apologize to each other, but she did not once hear anymore from them, like they promised. She knew they couldn't be _that_ busy because Ginny received regular letters from them, well, mostly Harry. Ron only wrote his sister once.

Hermione found herself not really caring about it anymore. She knew that Harry was trying his best to deal with the added attention to what he already received all this life and didn't particularly enjoy it, but Ron was basking in it. Hermione had tried to understand that after the war, they all had changed. Ron and his family had lost Fred and she understood he needed that mourning period, so she hadn't really bothered to try and talk to him about the kiss they had shared during the war. Several weeks later however, she had been hurt that he had some how _completely_ forgot about it. When she had asked, he had apologized and told her that he had had the chance to think about it, but didn't think they would work out. Hermione then realized after seeing enough news articles, that Ron was more interested in the fame that he finally got. With one night of crying over him, which she had promised herself she would allow, she decided to just move on. Perhaps Ron was right.

Hermione's summer proved to be pretty busy after that. She had helped repair Hogwarts and had attended a trial for the Malfoys with Harry and, reluctantly, Ron. While they couldn't say anything for Lucius, except that they didn't see him participate in the final battle, they were able to speak on Narcissa and Draco's behalf, which had surprised the Malfoys. When they all got off with only charges that they would have to pay in gold, the Malfoys left the country to lay low for awhile.

It had surprised Hermione when she returned to Hogwarts on September 1st, that Draco was there. Very few students had returned, in fact, she and Dean Thomas were the only two Gryffindors returning from their year. Other Muggle-born students had returned, but there were very few "eighth" years returning, so they were mixed in with the current seventh years. Hermione had been a bit disappointed that she had lost her chance at being Head Girl, which was only fair for the regular seventh years, but was happy that Ginny got the chance. However, McGonagall had given Hermione and the other extra seventh years a Prefect badge so she was content with that. She figured she wouldn't need the extra duties given for Head Boy and Girl when she'd be too busy studying for her N.E.W.T.s.

Upon returning, all students were required to take Muggle Studies, regardless of their blood status. Since more students than normal were taking the class, two new Professors were brought in to teach. Professor Penelope Clearwater taught the years one through four while Professor Avery McPhee taught the older years. Hermione found the class boring for the most part. As a Muggle-born, she already knew all these things although the Wizard and Muggle relation and history part was kind of interesting. To her disappointment in the beginning, she had a seating arrangement in that class that she had to sit with Draco Malfoy. As if being partnered with him in Potions and Prefect duties wasn't punishment enough.

Surprisingly however, she came to discover that Draco had in fact changed a lot. She had been shocked during the first week that they were patrolling together in the halls that he had opened up to her and apologized for the things he had said and done to her in the past. He told her that he had a lot to think about during the war and during the aftermath and found that what he had been brought up to believe was wrong. She had seen the sincerity that he expressed and with a smile and a surprised look from him, she forgave him. He was glad that she had returned also so that he could have a chance to apologize since his parents had made him come back and finish his seventh year. Since then, they had found that when prejudices were pushed aside, they got along decently and worked well together.

Now it was Wednesday afternoon and the class was anxiously awaiting the end of their Muggle Studies class. Draco, along with most of the class, was already packing their stuff away when Professor McPhee interrupted.

"Now before you leave class," the older witch had cut in. "I have an announcement to make," she waited until the class settled down again. "Seeing that Halloween is coming up on Saturday this year, Professor Clearwater and I decided to do something a little different. We've arranged with the Headmistress that instead of a Halloween feast this year, we will be having a party that evening instead," there were excited murmurs around the class. "However, our older students, the fifth through seventh years, will be in charge of decorating the Hall that day, while the younger years will be decorating around the school. You'll be partnered with the person that you're sitting beside," Hermione gave a small smile to Draco at this. "And you will be decorating the Muggle way by hand," there were several groans. "Which will give you extra credit for this class," the students perked up at this. "Everything will be provided, you will just have to decide what you'll be arranging with your partner," she started handing out parchments. "On these parchments, you'll find what you and your partner will be responsible for, but you can also find other things to help with on that day. Also, it's a costume party, so you'll be required to dress up. Friday's afternoon classes are cancelled and there will be a trip to Hogsmeade if you need to purchase anything. Class dismissed."

There was excited chatter all around as the students filed out of the classroom. Draco stayed behind as Hermione packed up and read what was on the parchment. "Looks like we're in charge of food and some decorations," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think I have a few ideas for that actually. How about was talk about it during patrols tonight?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you then," he waved and went his separate way to head to the dungeons.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione met Draco outside the Great Hall that evening for patrols. They were scheduled for the grounds that evening. She clutched her cloak closer to her as they headed outside on that cold October evening.

"So," Draco said. "What are these ideas of yours?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do a bobbing for apples game, which is a popular Muggle activity. You fill up a barrel with water, place apples in it and the players try to catch one with their teeth; you're not allowed to use your hands at all."

"That sounds weird."

"It's a lot of fun; kids especially like it. I was also thinking that we could make candy apples, which are apples dipped in a sugar candy coating. Caramel apples are good too, so we could mix them up and it won't take long to make them. What do you think?"

Draco shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. I'm not thrilled about it, but your ideas are good and we have to do this anyway. We'll surely get good credit for that," he smirked.

Hermione playfully elbowed him. "That's all you care about. I guess I can't blame you. I'm not overly enthusiastic about Halloween myself. We need to dress in costume, too."

"Yay," he said flatly and she grinned.

"I don't really feel much like going to Hogsmeade to shop, I thought maybe we could use Friday afternoon to make the apple treats."

"What are you going to wear then?"

"I was thinking maybe the easiest costume."

"And what's that?"

"Dressing as a vampire," she said. "I mean, think about it. As long as you have a few articles of black clothing, you can easily transfigure it. Also, I know a charm for vampire teeth."

"Sounds exciting," he sarcastically replied. He liked vampires about as much as he liked werewolves.

"You could dress as a vampire too. You're pale enough to be one," she teased.

"Shut up, Granger."

"No, seriously," she said. "It's the easiest costume and we could match!"

"We could...match?" he asked, turning his head to hide the blush at the thought of matching costumes with Hermione.

"Oh come on, Malfoy, it'll be fun," she bumped his shoulder. "Please?"

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "I think I have something I could transfigure as a costume."

"Great!" she said as the two continued on their rounds. She was surprised with how agreeable Draco was being.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_October 31st 1998_

The days passed and it was now Saturday afternoon. It would be a perfect night for a Halloween party. Students were all over the castle, the younger years decorating and the older years in the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco had already made several batches of candy and caramel apples the previous afternoon and they found a table to set them up on. After finding a spot for a barrel for apple bobbing, Hermione got pulled away to climb a ladder and hang things from the ceiling. She wasn't too happy about that, but Draco followed nearby which set her nerves more at ease.

While he was hanging a few decorations up near the ladder she was on, he was interrupted by a voice he knew all too well.

"Hi Draco," Astoria Greengrass, a sixth year Slytherin, said as she came up behind him.

Draco sighed inwardly and continued with what he was doing. "What do you want, Greengrass?" he asked.

Astoria pouted at the use of her last name. "Why, Draco, I thought we would both be on first name basis by now."

"Not for me," he said. "I don't consider us to be close friends."

"Do you think you could come help me with something, Draco?"

"Where's your partner?"

Astoria shrugged. "He went off somewhere."

"Sorry, I can't," he replied. "I'm busy and I need to be here in case Hermione needs any help."

The younger witch narrowed her eyes at his back. She glanced up at Hermione who was high up on the ladder, pinning streamers to the ceiling and she narrowed her eyes.

Draco was getting annoyed. For some reason, Astoria had this huge crush on him, which he had discovered at the start of the year. She was a _very_ beautiful witch, but with a very nasty personality. She was always flirting with him and trying to get his attention. At one time, he would have loved it but now he found that it got on his nerves quite easily. He glanced up at Hermione and saw that she was glancing down at them. She seemed to look a bit put off at Astoria. He continued to ignore her flirting and asking him to help her with things that she could easily to herself. Hermione quickly turned her focus back to her task.

Finally, Astoria came up beside him and leaned against the wall, furthest from the ladder.

"Listen, Greengrass, why don't you run along? We only have another hour left to get these decorations finished," Draco suggested.

"But Draco..." she whined.

Draco clenched his teeth and ignored her once again and Astoria was beginning to get more annoyed. She knew it must have had something to do with Hermione; she saw that way he looked at that Mudblood when he thought no one was watching. The dark-haired witch looked around and slipped the tip of her wand out of her robes and whispered a spell.

She hid a smirk when Hermione was starting to climb down the ladder. The next thing she heard was a shriek from the Mudblood as the ladder wobbled beneath her.

"D-Draco!" Hermione cried as the ladder tipped backwards.

Draco gasped and whipped out his wand, casting a spell to stop the ladder from falling. It went back against the wall again and he stood beneath it.

"Climb down slowly, Hermione," he instructed. "I'm right here and I won't let you fall, okay?" he called up to her.

Hermione clutched to the ladder, but slowly made her way down.

"Easy," he said as she got lower. He could see her shaking with fear as she slowly climbed down. He reached up and grasped her hips to steady her. "It's okay; I won't let you fall," he lifted her the rest of the way down.

Hermione shook and dropped her knees. He knelt down beside her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay," he wrapped an arm around her for comfort.

"I hate ladders and heights," she whimpered and accepted his comfort, resting her head against his shoulder as they crouched on the floor together. "I knew I shouldn't have gone up there, but Luna needed help and I couldn't say no. I don't know what happened. I guess I must have lost my balance as I was climbing down."

"It's okay now," he said, embracing her as she calmed down. "You're safe."

Astoria was fuming behind them. She glowered down at the two as they huddled close together while Hermione regained herself and tried to calm down.

Hermione glanced up at the younger witch over Draco's shoulder and he turned his head to look at her. "What are you still doing here, Greengrass?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for the party tonight, Draco," Astoria replied with confidence.

"No, I'll have to decline your offer," Draco said.

"What?" Astoria cried. "Why would you say no to _me_?"

Draco rolled his eyes and much to Hermione and Astoria's shock he said, "because Hermione is my date tonight. She agreed, because you know, with Prefect duties and all, it's easier if we attend the party together."

Hermione blushed at this as Draco smirked when Astoria huffed and stomped away from them. She waited until the Slytherin witch was gone and looked up at Draco, confused.

"Sorry," he said. "But I had to come up with _something_ to get rid of her. If you want to, that's fine. I can come up with another excuse. She's been annoying me since school started."

"It's okay; I don't mind going with you. Like you said, it's easier since we have to do rounds at the party together anyway," Hermione said as he stood and helped her to her feet. She was still shaking a bit, but felt better that Draco was near and she wouldn't be climbing any ladders again any time soon. "I think Greengrass has a crush on you," she teased.

"Understatement of the year," Draco replied sarcastically. "It's getting rather annoying. I'm not into the Astoria type of girls."

"What type are you into then?" Hermione asked, without thinking.

Draco thought for a moment. "I would say the intelligent type; someone that can match my wits. But alas, it's hard to come by around here," he said and Hermione giggled. "Astoria is a complete airhead like her sister and bitchy like Pansy."

"True," Hermione said. "It seems that she must like the bad boy type," she observed when she noticed Astoria scowling at her from the other side of the Hall.

Draco looked on with amusement as the two witches glared at each other from opposite sides. "And what's your type, Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "I b-better go and see if Luna needs any more help since we're finished what we needed to do. I'll see you later," she said and quickly turned.

Draco caught her wrist gently to stop her from leaving. "You didn't answer my question," he said.

Hermione turned her head to gaze up at him. He noticed her blush at she spoke quietly. "The redeemable type," she said quietly before pulling her wrist from his grasp and rushing off to find Luna.

Draco stood still, shocked at her answer and the way she had looked at him. He was lost in thought as he as she met up with Luna again. Students were already leaving the Great Hall to meet up with their friends to get ready for the party as the decorations were completed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Later that evening, Draco stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait that hid the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Hermione. He was dressed in all black, and had transfigured his school robes into a cape. He decided to slick his hair back, something he didn't normally do anymore, but left a few strands to frame his face, something which he knew would probably bug Hermione. He thought back to one day when they had been studying in the library together and unconsciously, she had tucked a strand of his hair back that had fallen into his eyes. When she realized what she had done, she quickly apologized and turned back to studying.

He sighed with boredom and leaned against the wall. What was taking her so long? They had agreed to meet here at exactly seven that evening.

"My, aren't you handsome," came a voice.

Draco looked around for the source of the voice and when he found none, he hear at whistle. His head snapped to the Gryffindor portrait where the Fat Lady and a visiting lady were huddled together and whispering while looking at him.

"Er, thanks," he said awkwardly as he raised a brow. Was the portrait...flirting with him?

"Who is a handsome bloke such as yourself waiting here for?" the visiting lady in the portrait asked. "I'm Moria, by the way," the lady in the portrait said. "A friend of hers," she gestured to the Fat Lady who was blushing with her friend. "She called me up here when she noticed you standing around."

"I haven't seen you up here before," the Fat Lady said. "Aren't you a Slytherin?"

Draco nodded. "I haven't come up here before," Draco replied. "And to answer your question, I'm waiting for Hermione."

"Miss Granger?" the Fat Lady squeaked. "Is she your date to the Halloween party I heard so much about?"

"You could say that."

The Fat Lady and Moria both huffed and turned away from him. He could hear them ranting quietly about how an average looking bookworm was able to catch the attention of such a sexy Slytherin. He rolled his eyes. He didn't think Hermione was _that_ average looking. She was actually quite pretty when she took the time to do so, like the Yule Ball in fourth year. Even when she wasn't all done up, she was still quite easy on his eyes now that she was older. Her hair was a bit more tame and manageable, she had a nice figure, but it was her eyes that he liked the most. Her warm chocolate eyes sparkled when she was happy or amused, and they had a fiery passion in them that he wondered if only he could see when she was angry, especially at him. His thoughts were interrupted when the Portrait swung open.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called. "Were you waiting long?"

Draco checked his watch. "About five minutes."

"Oh," she said as she came forward. "Sorry about that. It turns out that vampires are a pretty popular theme this year and I was helping charm some vampire teeth," she pointed to her own. "Shall I do yours as well?"

Draco nodded. "I didn't know what charm you use so..." With a wave of her wand, Draco's costume was complete. He poked at his teeth. "They don't feel any sharper?"

"It's just an illusion charm that will last until midnight," Hermione said. "You don't feel it."

"I see," he said and took the chance to check her out. She was wearing all black as well, except her short dress had a red corset top with black lace. She wore a pair of black boots that went to her knees with a small heel on them, and cape that was very similar to his own. She looked...sexy and he couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. "You look...nice."

"Thanks. But I was going for more of the seductive vampire look," she said.

Draco blinked. "Oh, I think you pulled it off," he said and offered his arm to her. She looked curiously at him before linking her arm through his and allowed him to escort her to the Great Hall.

"I must say," she said. "You look quite dashing, yourself, Malfoy," she reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. She blushed when he looked down at her with a smirk and she realized what she had done.

When they got to the Great Hall, the party was already starting. Everyone milled about, checking out the treats, games, and decorations and talking with their friends. Draco saw Astoria who was standing there glaring at them and with a smug smile, he reached for Hermione's hand.

"Play along?" he whispered, lacing his fingers through hers. "I'd like to perhaps get it through Greengrass's thick skull that I'm not interested in her."

"O...okay," Hermione said, blushing at the feel of his fingers laced with hers. It felt nice, holding hands with him.

They patrolled for awhile and saw that everyone was having a good time. They walked by the bobbing for apples station that they had set up with instructions and saw that it was being enjoyed, especially with the first and second years.

"We're going to get good marks for that," he said and she nodded.

"I'd say we make a pretty good team, don't you think so, Malfoy?" she smiled up at him.

"I agree," he replied.

The candy and caramel apples that they had prepared where well liked and almost gone, so Draco grabbed the last one for them.

"I hope you don't mind sharing," he said, holding the caramel apple in front of her.

"Not at all, thanks," she said and took a small bite from it. "Caramel is my favorite."

Draco took a bite as well. "They're good. We'll have to make them again some time."

Hermione nodded as the walked around the Great Hall. They bumped into a few teachers and classmates along the way, stopping to talk for a bit before continuing on their way.

"Ouch!" Hermione hissed and she stopped beside him, wincing.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning forward to check to see if she was alright.

"Yeah, I just felt something sharp in my back," she said.

Draco reached under her cape and rubbed her back, looking for any sign of damage to her. "I don't feel anything, so it can't have cut you."

"I think it was from someone's costume perhaps," she said as he rubbed her back gently, soothing the pain. "Than-mmmffph!"

Their eyes widened when Hermione was pushed roughly into Draco from behind and their lips meshed together. They stood shocked, before finally pulling apart.

"S-s-sorry!" she squeaked.

"Not your fault," he muttered, looking to see that the group of students who had pushed passed them were already gone.

"I...um..."

Draco looked down at her and could see the dark blush creeping up in her cheeks under the lights.

"I'm going to see if I can find Ginny..." she said meekly before moving into the crowd, leaving him behind feeling a bit confused.

He touched his fingers to his lips. He could still feel her soft lips on his and he was determined to have more.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Draco hadn't been able to find Hermione for the rest of the Halloween party and it was now after eleven o'clock that night. The younger students had already been sent back to their dormitories, while some of the sixth and seventh years stayed behind to magically clean up. Finally, he saw her again as she slowly made her way to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I've been around," she said. "But I figured since we're partners, I should be here to help you clean up."

Draco nodded. He could tell that she was feeling a bit awkward around hi after that accidental kiss they had shared earlier. It didn't take long before the Great Hall was cleaned up, the decorations vanished and the rubbish cleaned up. Everything was placed back as normal and ready for breakfast the next morning. The Head Girl, Ginny, and Head Boy, Jeremy Stretton, were thanking those who stayed behind to clean up and seeing them out.

"Come on. I'll walk you back to your common room," he offered.

"That's okay, you don't have to-"

"I don't feel like going to the dungeons just yet," he cut in. "Besides, I think we need to have a little talk about what happened earlier."

Hermione slowly nodded. She said good night to Ginny who was heading back to the heads common room for the night.

The hallways were quiet as they walked along. Draco sighed, seeing that he would have to start the conversation about the kiss. "Look, Granger," he said. "About earlier...it was an accident."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I don't want to ruin this... friendship that we've started, but I'm going to be honest about something."

"Slytherins and honesty don't go together," she teased.

Draco rolled his eyes. "This Slytherin is different. At least, I would like to think so, now anyway."

Hermione placed a hand on his arm. "You are different," she smiled up at him. "You're changing, in a good way, unlike many of the other older Slytherins."

"That means a lot, coming from you," he said softly to her. "And that's why I want to say that I don't regret what happened earlier."

"You don't?" she asked, her eyes widening. "I thought the reason you didn't push me away was because you were trying to be polite or something."

"No, I was just as surprised as you, but that doesn't mean I didn't like it. Although it was only brief."

"You...liked..."

"Listen, Hermione," he said, referring to her name that make her tummy flutter. "Since I've been fortunate enough to have this second chance and getting to know you, it turns out that I really rather like you. A lot."

"I...I like you too," she confessed softly.

"I'd like to know you better," he said as they climbed the stairs that lead the to the Gryffindor Tower.

"You would?" she asked and he nodded. "I would like that as well. I would like to consider us friends."

Draco sighed. For the most brilliant witch of her age, Hermione could be dense at times.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she heard his frustration.

"Look," he said. "It's really hard for me to get the courage to do this. I've never had to do this before; the girls always did it instead."

"What are you getting at?" she asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"What I'm trying to ask, Hermione, is if you'd be my girlfriend," he said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, shocked. "You...want...me...what..."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Never mind. We're hardly even friends. I have no idea why I just asked that. It's best we just remain as we are now; we have too much bad history between us anyway and – mmmfffph!"

Before Draco knew what was happening, Hermione had reached up and cupped his face, bringing his lips down on hers. He blinked before closing his eyes and kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, standing on the tips of her toes to reach him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her, kissing her deeper.

When they broke apart for air, Hermione stepped back with a smile. "It's okay, Draco. Despite our differences, our pasts and our history, I really like who are _now_. Even though the war was a horrible thing to happen, some positive changes did come out of it."

Draco nodded.

"I'd like to be your girlfriend," she said then eyed him suspiciously. "But I hope you're being sincere about it because if you're not, I'll have no choice but to hex you and Obliviate us both so that this conversation never happened."

"Oh, I'm serious," he said, reaching for her and kissing her again, which she gladly returned. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"What about Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione shrugged. "They're not here to bother us. And I don't care anyway; they're busy with their own lives now. They'll just have to get used it. What about your parents?"

"I don't care what either of my parents think anymore," Draco said firmly. "Their beliefs that they bestowed upon me while growing up caused nothing but problems for me. I've been living in my father's shadow my whole life, but I'm my own man now and I make my own decisions. My mother won't be thrilled at first, but if she loves me as much as I think she does, she'll come around because she'll want me to be happy. Neither of them control me and it's not like they can disown their only heir," he smirked.

Hermione smiled back and hugged him. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "If you are, as well."

"I am," she said.

"So let me ask officially," he grinned. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she smiled back and reached up to kiss him before they continued on their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

As they walked along, hand-in-hand, they were each lost in their thoughts. They knew it wasn't going to be easy once word got out that they were together, but things had changed and this was a new world. They would be able to make it as long as they were together. When they got to the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione giggled at the Fat Lady and her friend flirting with Draco. Then she kissed him goodnight. As he walked away, he was thinking that this was definitely a Halloween to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> _I originally posted this on fanfiction.net October 31, 2011_


End file.
